starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Lorth Needa
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Coruscant | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 3 ABY | titel = Imperial Navy Captain Galactic Republic Lieutenant Commander | bijnaam = | functie = Imperial Officer | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,75 meter | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Blauw - Groen | wapen = | vervoer = Imperial-class Star Destroyer | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Galactic Empire | era = }} Lorth Needa was één van de leidinggevende Imperial Officers in Darth Vader's Death Squadron dat na de Battle of Yavin korte metten moest maken met de Rebel Alliance. Biografie Needa’s loopbaan was reeds bezig tijdens de Clone Wars waar hij in Strike Group Five van de Coruscant Home Fleet actief was als Lieutenant Commander. Tijdens de Battle of Coruscant had hij het bevel over de Carrack-class Cruiser Integrity. Needa probeerde de Invisible Hand de weg te versperren en vroeg de overgave aan General Grievous omdat hij niet geloofde dat de ontvoerde Palpatine aan boord was van het schip. Na de Clone Wars zette Needa zijn loopbaan met succes verder in de Imperial Navy. Hij kreeg het bevel over de Imperial-class Star Destroyer Avenger en mocht na de Battle of Yavin dienen in Darth Vader’s Death Squadron. De Avenger kreeg bovendien de positie in de punt van de vloot, een eer die was weggelegd voor een zeer goed schip en Captain. Dit was het gevolg van een uitstekende staat van dienst in de Outer Rim, zijn meedogenloze efficiëntie en vooral van zijn vriendschap met Admiral Ozzel. Omdat Ozzel Needa had aangewezen bij het Death Squadron, hield Darth Vader hem in het oog. Needa was een van Ozzels adviseurs in de vloot en op bevel van Ozzel kreeg de Avenger soms afzonderlijke missies waardoor het schip het Death Squadron even verliet om sporen te volgen die Ozzel had ontdekt. Vader was daarvan op de hoogte en had besloten om zonder genade tegen Ozzels trawanten op te treden. Na Ozzels dood liet Vader duidelijk maken dat Ozzels voormalige aanhangers zich geen enkele fout zouden kunnen verloorloven. Needa maakte zijn fout om na de Battle of Hoth met te veel overtuiging de achtervolging op de Millennium Falcon in te zetten. Zonder na te denken liet hij de Avenger in het Hoth Asteroid Field duiken. Dit zorgde voor heel wat opgelopen schade en de gunners van het schip waren constant bezig om asteroids neer te schieten die het schip te dicht naderden. Toen de Falcon dan plotseling terug opdook was de Avenger niet in optimale staat om het schip neer te halen of het te vangen. thumb|right|250px|Darth Vader aanvaardt de excuses van Needa Needa, die er van overtuigd was dat ze het schip gingen vangen, liet zich verrassen toen het kleine schip plotseling zelf in de aanval ging en daarna spoorloos verdwenen leek. Needa wist dat de Falcon onmogelijk een Cloaking Device kon hebben en liet de omgeving scannen op de aanwezigheid van het schip. Wat Needa niet wist, was dat Han Solo de Falcon gewoon achter de grote communicatietoren van de Avenger had geparkeerd en alle instrumenten had uitgezet. Lorth Needa nam vervolgens de moedige (of net domme) beslissing om dit verlies persoonlijk gaan op te biechten aan Darth Vader. Eerder had hij al geseind dat ze de Millennium Falcon hadden gevangen maar dat was dus voorbarig. Nadat een TIE/sh Shuttle Needa had vervoerd naar de Executor, aanvaardde Darth Vader Needa’s excuses nadat hij hem een dodelijke Force Choke had toegediend. Het levenloze lichaam van Needa werd weggevoerd voor de ogen van paniekerige Imperials. Lorth Needa werd in de Imperial Navy overleefd door zijn neef Virar Needa. Achter de schermen * Needa werd gespeeld door Michael Culver. * In het leesboek van ‘The Empire Strikes Back’ is het de Avenger die het eerste salvo van het Ion Cannon van op Hoth krijgt toebedeeld. In de film is dit de Tyrant. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Bron *Lorth Needa in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook *Revenge of the Sith Novelization – Novel *Rebel Era Sourcebook *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia category:Mensen category:Coruscanti category:Imperial Officers category:Galactic Republic Officers